My Version of Fear
by CallmeRaven
Summary: It's been 1 year since the adults disappeared. Things have been pretty calm since the big split  as it was dubbed by Howard . But a new danger threatening the FAYZ. A deadly monster lurks in the forest. Even more, kids are going missing, causing a frant.
1. Missing

Brianna was running in Caine's "kingdom". Fast.  
>Very fast.<br>She ran past some kids playing soccer in their yard with a ball they found. They laughed when one boy did a very bad kick. Laughter. A very rare thing in the FAYZ.  
>But it seemed those dark days were over, and laughter and happiness were becoming more and more common.<br>Guess Caine wasn't such a bad king after all.  
>She arrived at the city hall, which is what Caine used as his palace.<br>It's pathetic, really. The whole "king" thing.  
>The Breeze didn't bother to knock on the door. She zipped past the guards, opened to door, and ran into Caine's office.<br>"Hey" said Brianna, giving Caine a surprise.  
>"Breeze. What's up?"<br>She took the note out of her right pocket. It was closed, of course, but Brianna couldn't help but wish she had opened it.  
>"I have another note for you." she said as she handed it to him.<br>Caine took it and read it quickly. Then he put it in his pocket.  
>"Thank you Brianna. You can go now."<br>"Um.. Caine?" The Breeze said.  
>Caine ignored her. It took her a while to realize what he wanted.<br>"Your Highness?" said Brianna unwillingly.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Do you mind telling me what the notes are all about?"  
>"Why should I?"<br>"Because I have a right to know. You can't keep secrets from us forever."  
>"It's not a secret. It's just trading stuff."<br>"Trading goes to Albert. Not you."  
>"Well, Sam's your leader. I'm not. I can't tell you anything. Ask him"<br>"I will!"  
>And with that, Brianna zipped out of the room and started running to the woods.<br>Her mind was racing. What could the notes have been about? What's going on?  
>She wanted answers. And she knew just the girl to help.<br>Raven.  
>Raven was a 14 years old, older than Brianna. Before know, she had kept quiet. No one knew anything about her except for her friends. But now, she was one of Edilio's top soldiers. She was also an amazing hunter, almost as good as Hunter himself.<br>But she also had a secret. A big secret. A secret that only a few people know-which included the Breeze.  
>Raven was hunting when she found her.<br>"Hey Raven." Brianna said.  
>Raven was barely jumped. "Hey Breeze. What's up?"<br>"Nothing. You?"  
>"Same."<br>"Got anything good today?"  
>"Actually, yeah. Some rabbits, two squirrels, and one deer."<br>"That's great!"  
>"Wanna have a rabbit?"<br>"Okay. I'll start the fire."  
>In about ten seconds, Breeze had collected the wood, made a pile, and got a fire going. They cooked the rabbit and began to feast. Silence fell upon them as they ate. After all, it wasn't every day that Raven could spare a rabbit.<br>Brianna's thoughts returned back to the notes. They couldn't have been about trade. And if it was about weapons or fighting plans, Robert, Caine's new second in command, would deal with that. So it had to be secrets. How the FAYZ happened. Gaiaphage. The powers. New creatures. More Lies.  
>The Breeze would never even thought about working behind Sam's back before. But her curiosity was eating her away had she had to know.<br>But she couldn't do it alone. She needed help. Someone strong and brave like herself. But not too close to Sam either. Someone who could keep secrets.  
>Someone like Raven.<br>"Hey Raven?" Breeze asked.  
>"Mmm?" Raven muffled with a mouth full of rabbit.<br>"Could you do be a favor?"  
>Raven swallowed her bite. "What?"<br>Brianna made her voice into a hushed whisper. "Sam and Caine are keeping secrets form the town. They past notes back and forth-"  
>"Notes?" Raven said with a laugh. "What, are we back in school now?"<br>"Be quiet!" Breeze hissed. "As I was saying, they pass notes between each other. Me and Taylor are the messengers."  
>"So? What's the big deal?"<br>"The deal is that it's not right for them to be lying to us."  
>"Yeah, I guess your right. But were do I come into all of this?<br>"I want you to find out want the notes are about. Caine usally puts them in his desk. I don't know about Sam, but Taylor most likely dose."  
>Raven shook her head. "We can't tell Taylor. Everyone would know in seconds."<br>"You're right." Brianna was quiet for awhile. "So, will you do it?"  
>Raven shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll see when I can get into Caine's town."<br>"Thanks" said Brianna, standing up. "See ya" And then she was off  
>Her mind was all over the was distracted. And that was a very bad thing to be with what happened next.<br>Suddenly, a slimy tentical wrapped around her leg. It was fast very- it could even get the Breeze.  
>She new it couldn't have been Drake, he wasn't so fast. She struggled to get free. When she did, she started to attack it. The Breeze never runs from a fight. She ran at it, only to find her super speed was gone. She stood shell-shocked for a second-which was a very bad move.<br>Three tenticals wrapped around her. There was no way out.  
>She did the only thing she could think out.<br>She screamed.

Brianna was missing.  
>The news had shook Sam. Dekka out of her mind in worry. Jack is in his computers, but it's obvious he was as just as worried as Dekka.<br>They had search party out looking for her. Like they were looking for Astrid.  
>He sighed deeply.<br>Breeze wasn't the first one missing.  
>And she wouldn't be the last.<p> 


	2. Snakes

Dekka sat in her boat house, opening a can of Pepsi.  
>Her mind was wild. What happened to the Breeze.<br>She couldn't have gotten lost. She would have found her way back by then.  
>Injured? No. She would have healed by now.<br>Attacked? Only option. Yes. Something attacked her. And the Breeze wouldn't have run from a fight.  
>Her thoughts set back to Raven. She was the last one to see her before the Breeze went away. Poor girl, she was on trial for a week before they found her innocent of Brianna's disappearance.<br>But did she have anything to go with it? The girl was mysterious, that's for sure. Dekka decided she would keep an eye on her, just to be sure.  
>She thought about Computer Jack. He was just as upset and Brianna as she was. She supposed it was good he could escape to the computers every once in a while.<br>She sighed. The four months of peace were over.  
>Now they were back in hell.<p>

Quinn was having a good day. They had caught seven fish that were about a foot long, and then a big three or four foot one.  
>"Do we head back now?" Big Goof asked form behind him.<br>"Not yet. Let's see if we can catch one more fish." Quinn replied.  
>"Whatever you say Captain" Goof said back in a sailor like tone.<br>Quinn and the rest of the people on the boat laughed. It wasn't much of a crew today. Just him, Big Goof, Amanda, and Jake. But they were doing a great job with catching fish, so it was fine.  
>"Hey," Amanda said. "The other two boats are heading back."<br>"They are?" Quinn said, turning his head in the direction of the other two boats. Sure enough, they were turning around and heading back to shore. Then he shrugged. "Whatever. As I said before, let's stay and try to catch one more fish."  
>"Yeah, because everyone loves stinky smelly fish." Jake joked.<br>"It's fine if you don't want to eat it Jake." said Big Goof. "Instead you can have a plate of steaming hot fresh bugs!"  
>Everyone laughed. Then they broke into a conversation about food. Quinn barely listened. His mind was into catching the fish. Seeing little waves or bubbles to symbolize fish that were near. Seeing a small group of fish swim fast in one direction trying to get away from a bigger fish.<br>Man, he really was obsessed with fishing! He laughed out loud.  
>Amanda, mistaking his laugh for a joke she had just told, said "I know right?"<br>"It's not that funny." Jake said.  
>"Oh yeah? Can you do any better?" Amanda challenged.<br>Quinn tuned out pretty soon. He turned his attention back to the water.  
>Then something very weird happened. He saw a huge orange tail patting close to the surface of the water. And it was huge! The tail was at least three feet itself, the whole fish even bigger than that! But as soon as he was about the point it out to his crew, Amanda screamed.<br>"SNAKE!" she hollered.  
>"What's going on?" Quinn said as he turned his attention to them.<br>"SNAKE! IN THE WATER!"  
>He looked to the edge of the boat. There, in the water, where tons of snakes, each about a foot long. He also saw some fish in the same area. Then he saw that the snakes had their fangs into the fish.<br>"Hey! Their eating out fish!" Goof said and then stuck an oar into the swarm. It knocked one in the head and sent it sinking to the bottom.  
>Big mistake.<br>About ten to twenty snakes bit on the oar and dragged it into the water. Big Goof stood there, shell shocked.  
>Then one jumped on him. He let out a huge scream, but it was no use. They kept comping after them. They would stay there for about 30 seconds, and then jump back into the water.<br>"Help! Help!" He cried. But there was nothing they could do.  
>Then he did something very stupid- he stood up.<br>Goof caused the whole boat to tilt over. Everyone fell into the water, sending a few to sinking down into the water.  
>Then they attacked. Quinn tried the swim away, but as more got on him, the weaker he got. Then he realized something horrifying- they were sucking out his blood! He looked back at his friends. Big Goof was dead. Amanda and Jake were at the same state Quinn was.<br>His last thought was that if he had taken them to shore, and and not waited for one last fish, they would all be alive.  
>Then he slumped unconscious and sunk into the water.<br>But he did feel one last thing- hands on his chest pushing him up for air and back to shore.


End file.
